Sonrisas
by Bunny Nya
Summary: Porque Ene no era muy diferente a Kano. Ella tenía su propia máscara, una maldición que ella misma se había impuesto. Y todo había empezado por una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que había sido el reflejo de su corazón enamorado.


**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece, toda las canciones, series y novelas (y las fangirls como yo) le pertenecen a Jin-sama :)**

**Dedicación (Si es que lo leen): Kaneki'sQueen, eclipse total, Konota-chan, Alice0623, Mitsui Neko y Pame chan**, los comentarios de cada un de ustedes me hace sonreír y saber que a alguien le puede gustar las cosas raras que escribo ¡Espero que les guste!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sonrisa<strong>

Ene le tenía cariño a Kano.

No, en realidad más que cariño era un tipo de orgullo y respeto lo que tenía hacía él.

El pasado de él estaba plagado de manchas oscuras que ninguna persona sería capaz de resistir, ella lo sabía bien. Cosas con las que uno puede atormentarse toda su vida. Cosas con las que uno no puede vivir. Cosas con las que uno puede morir.

Lo respetaba por eso. Porque él era capaz de aguantar todo aquello, y aún así sonreír –aunque solamente fuese una sonrisa creada por su habilidad- para no preocupar a los más cercanos a él. Para no hacerles sentir pena por él. Para que no sintiese esa misma mirada que le remontaba al pasado, antes de entrar al Daze.

Ene bromeaba con él, peleaban y se disculpaban –a la fuerza de Kido- y se fortalecían uno al otro. Y es que, en sí, los dos no eran muy diferentes.

Ene también utilizaba una máscara. Una fina máscara invisible e inexistente a ojos de cualquiera, pero allí estaba y todos creían que era su verdadero rostro. Sabía bien que no era lo correcto, que lo mejor sería decirles a los del Mekakushi de la existencia de aquel extraño antifaz que aparecía cada día pero que nunca desaparecía, solo se debilitaba. Quizás sus amigos la ayudasen con ella, podría salir adelante con la certeza que ellos la esperarían.

Pero el problema no era aquel. El verdadero conflicto interno que tenía era que esa "máscara" no era una habilidad. Simplemente era algo que ella misma había decidido crear.

Una sonrisa.

Una bella, traviesa y burlona sonrisa falsa.

Una maldición que ella sola se había puesto sobre sus hombros. Una carga que debía de cargar cada día. El recuerdo de una persona de antaño que le hacía decir cada día "¡Buenos días, maestro!".

Un amor que nunca fue concretado ni expresado. Un amor que traía sus consecuencias.

Porque por amor había cambiado.

Porque por amor no había saludado con un bufido, sino con una sonrisa burlesca. Porque por amor no decía su pasado, y no pensaba en su futuro. Porque por amor habría muerto una y otra vez con tal de que _aquella _persona no la viese más que un dolor de cabeza.

Porque había cambiado todo su ser, su vida, pasado y futuro. Lo había cambiado por Shintaro.

Y dolía. Dolía saber que nunca sería correspondida. Que él siempre la miraría con un fastidio mezclado con ternura. Que Shintaro nunca olvidaría a Ayano.

Sabía bien que no podía odiar a los muertos. Que no debía guardar rencor a una persona que solo le había ofrecido su amistad verdadera. Que no debía desear que el recuerdo de aquella joven de bufanda roja fuese sacado por completo de la cabeza de su maestro.

Y por eso, sonreía una y otra vez. Guardándose para sí misma todos los sentimientos que ocultaba en una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que, esperaba, pudiese reemplazar a la de Ayano. Una sonrisa que fuese recibida con una mirada de amor. Una sonrisa que pudiese mantener hasta el final de sus días.

Porque por una sonrisa había cambiado su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

¿Qué he dejado de lado los dramas? ¡Que va! ¿Quien te salió con ese cuento?

Ya, dejando de lado eso. Necesitaba hacer esto, desde hacía tiempo me había quedado reflexionando del porqueel cambio drástico de personalidad de Ene, y como soy una persona hiper-mega-creativa-que-busca-cosas-donde-no-hay, solo le dí la razón a mi SOTP (Second OTP, que original ¿No? :v) y ¡BAM! estamos aquí, felices y coleando :3

Me gusta escribir de ellos, no eñe, son mi pasión secreta después del chocolate -3-

.

**¡Se esperan las amenazas de muerte y los reviews!**

**Bunny Nya**


End file.
